


I know you... [On hiatus]

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: When Seo Inwoo first discovered that Yook Dongsik was the one who had stolen his diary he had not expected a part of his past to come back and haunt him.—Alternative UniverseAll the characters are last year student in Hogwarts:Dongsik is a shy & discreet Hufflepuff who has a crush on the mysterious Slytherin Seo Inwoo.The diary doesn't contain any trace of murder but is still very precious
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 37
Kudos: 69





	1. His crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story originally was supposed to be one of my giveaway gifts however I ended up writing so much that I had to turn it into a full story. That and also the fact that I am not very confident about this story, so please be kind with your comments TT
> 
> Also I was inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/byulyihyun/status/1218739918702170112?s=20) :D

« I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar.  
A gleam.  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream »

— _I Know You_ by Lana Del Rey

 **─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───** ****

— Exactly mister Seo, ten points to Slytherin !

The concerning sat down on his chair with a humble smile and Dongsik gasped in admiration. Even if he was a HufflePuff he had to admit, Inwoo really was impressive. There wasn't one subject he didn't know about, one question he couldn't answer to, one spell he wasn't able to cast. He was what people called a prodigy, the type of person who only appeared once in a century.

— You'll catch a fly in that mouth if you don't close it. laughed Bokyung next to him.

Dongsik quickly covered his mouth and coughed awkwardly before adjusting his glasses. How come he always ended up embarrassing himself like that ? His friends loved to tease him about his crush on Inwoo and he had just given them something new to laugh about for the next few days. 

— Did he freeze again ? asked (not so discreetly) Taeksoo with a smile.  
— Like a unicorn under a stunning spell. whispered back Bokyung.

The two friends chuckled behind their cauldrons like unruly children.

— Miss Sim, Mister Heo is there something funny going on ?

Although he hadn't been called upon by the teacher Dongsik lowered his head. He really hated being at the center of attention and all those eyes staring at their little group embarrassed him. He quickly glanced in Inwoo direction and was relieved to discover his classmate was more focused on his own cauldron than them. " _Gosh, he's so handsome..._ " thought Dongsik. The Slytherin looked very concentrated but also a bit upset, maybe his potion hadn't turned out as good as he had expected ? That would have been a first, he was after all the best student of Hogwarts.

— Since you're having so much fun I'm guessing you've already finished working on your potions, right ? continued mister Kong while walking in their direction.

He approached Bokyung's seat first and rolled his eyes. Her cauldron was dangerously shaking and emitting big bubbles, she had obviously stirred the potion clockwise (when it should have been been the contrary) and added too much of porcupine quills. Dongsik grimaced, he had offered to help her but she had refused because she wanted to improve her skills. " _That was a terrible idea..._ " he thought, if she had listened to him she would have easily succeeded. Dongsik may not have been good at many subjects but potion making definitively was his best skill, one of his teachers last year even had said he must have been born with it and the Hufflepuff wondered if he had inherited this gift from one of his parents. 

— I was expecting more from one of the best Quidditch players of this school...

Bokyung bit her lower lips and all the Gryffindors present in the room held their breath, waiting for mister Kong to take some points from their House.

— ...But I'm guessing you're probably nervous because of your match of tonight. he continued with his usual pompous expression. I'll let it slide this time.  
— T-thank you professor, I'll do my best. she hurriedly replied.

Dongsik smiled, they may have been in different Houses he was very happy to see his best friend get away with her mistake. Professor Kong was known for being one of the most severe teachers in the school and also the easiest one to anger, but thankfully for Bokyung the perspective of the match of tonight seemed to have put their teacher in a good mood.

— Sir, that's not fair ! called out Jihun on the other side of the classroom. Youngmin is also playing tonight but you still took away 20 points from our House !  
— He asked another student to do all the work from him, you two are lucky I didn't take more points ! scolded mister Kong. Moreover, instead of complaining you should thank your brother mister Seo for winning back all the points _you_ and your friends keep on losing !

Dongsik shook his head. " _Poor Inwoo, his brother really is the worst._ "

The two siblings were like day and night, one was loud, lazy and arrogant while the other was discreet, hardworking and kind. It wasn't too difficult to guess which one had stolen Dongsik's heart and which one only made him want to punch him in the face. But as much as the Hufflepuff disliked Jihun, it was nothing compared to the hatred he had for the man who always tried to pick up a fight with Inwoo: Joo Youngmin, aka Jihun's boyfriend. Because of how much he envied the first son of the Seo family (Dongsik was sure of it it was nothing more than pure jealousy) he always made sneaky comments about Inwoo while passing it off as a joke. " _He really is the worst !_ " Just thinking about it made Dongsik's blood boil.

— You're right professor. said Youngmin with a fake smile on his face. We should all be _grateful_ for Inwoo's presence, Jihun is _soooo_ lucky to have such a _nice_ big brother.

His comment made Taeksoo shook his head and Bokyung furrow her brows.

— Seriously what's his problem with Inwoo... she whispered.   
— It's always like that when they are together, that's why the teachers usually put them in separate classes. explained her friend. But with Professor Han being absent this semester it couldn't be avoided...

In fact, under normal circonstances Youngmin and Jihun should have been among the very few Slytherins present in their class however since the other potion teacher had fallen ill, her students had been spread through the different classes of mister Kong. Which is how Inwoo had ended up in the same class as Dongsik for the first time in the seven years they had been in Hogwarts.

— Poor Inwoo...He's so patient... sadly muttered Dongsik.

If he had been more confident Dongsik would have definitely snapped at Youngmin for mocking Inwoo, but he wasn't. He was just a shy and overly anxious wizard. " _I can't even stand for myself, how could I even think of defending someone as cool as Inwoo ?_ " he sadly thought. " _Maybe one day..._ "

— It's a good thing you're finally realizing it mister Jo.... replied their teacher, totally missing the sarcasm in his student's voice. Now back to the lesson !

He pushed back his glasses farther up his nose before looking in the direction of Taeksoo, his next victim. He approached his cauldron and leaned over to look at his content; a dark liquid. Dongsik who until now had never looked at his other friend's preparation frowned. Whatever Taeksoo had been working on was closer to a dangerous poison than a wound cleaning potion (their task of the day). " _How did he manage to mess up that badly when I wrote him down all the instructions ?_ "

— Are you perhaps making a Draught of living death ? mocked their teacher, making all the Ravenclaws and a few students of the other Houses giggle.  
— No ?...confusedly answered Taeksoo. I was making a Felix Felicis...

The entire class (except the Hufflepuffs and BoKyung) bursted in laughter. Mister Kong turned red and Dongsik thought he resembled a cherry tomato with glasses.

— You were...Making....Felix...Felicis..? he repeated while trying to control his anger.

Dongsik and Bokyung tried to gesture to Taeksoo to shut up but he confirmed with an innocent smile.

— Yes ?...

There was a silence of a few seconds before mister Kong exploded like a volcano.

— THIS IS WHAT WE STUDIED LAST WEEK ! he yelled, almost making all the students nearby fall off their chairs. 

The Hufflepuffs sighed as the students from the other Houses grinned. Mister Kong would definitely take back all the points they had earned today. Taeksoo was their Prefect, he was supposed to be a role model for the other students, Dongsik bit his lips, he had to do something or else their entire House would suffer. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately. What was he even supposed to say ? He wasn't good at speaking in public and always went to pieces whenever a teacher interrogated him in front of the rest of the class, so talking back to a teacher was out of question. He lowered his gaze in shame as his furious teacher addressed all the members of his House present in the room.

— You're in your LAST YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL and yet _NONE_ of you managed to make such a _SIMPLE_ potion ?!

Although none of this was his fault Dongsik felt terrible. " _I'm so useless..._ " he thought while nervously triturating his sleeves. " _If only I was more like Inwoo..._ " Even if the Slytherin wasn't the type of person to meddle into other people's business whenever it came to defending his House he always was the first one to speak up. He always knew what to say to their teachers to turn the situation around or what to do to earn back the points they had lost. " _He is so different from me..._ " thought Dongsik with regret, no matter how much admired his crush he was convinced he would never be as great as him. He sighed before looking up.

" _W-what ?!_ "

On the opposite side of the classroom, Seo Inwoo was staring at him.  
This was the first time this has ever happened, until now the Slytherin had never looked at him, not even once ! But right now, Seo Inwoo was looking at him and no one else in the room. Dongsik blinked multiple times and blushed, he was sure of it he must have been as red as Professor Kong. He felt mortified, how ridiculous he must have looked ! On the other hand Inwoo didn't react the slightest. He simply continued to observe him with his head resting on one of his hand, while nervously tapping with his fingers on his desk with the other. " _What should I do ?! What should I do ?! What should I do ?!"_ panicked Dongsik, he was totally incapable of looking away but at the same time maintaining eye contact almost felt like torture. Inwoo's face was a real killer and his gaze was just as deadly. " _Please look the other way or do something_ " cried Dongsik whose heart was on the verge of exploding. But the Slytherin didn't budge and just squinted his eyes, as if he was trying to tell him something, but what exactly ? Dongsik couldn't tell. The two wizards maintained their eye contact for a few more seconds until Inwoo clicked his tongue and looked away, obviously irritated. " _Uh ? What did I do wrong ?..._ " wondered the Hufflepuff in panic. He then remembered their last meeting or rather the most embarrassing moment of his life. While running to go to the toilet he had bumped into Inwoo, now if that wasn't already embarrassing he had also dropped his diary in front of him. Well, not really _his_ diary (because he had found it by accident while exploring the castle) but a secret diary nonetheless. And there probably was nothing more embarrassing than being a eighteen years old male still using a secret diary. Dongsik put his forehead on his table. Inwoo probably thought that he was a weirdo.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope you and your beloved ones are all safe and sound during those difficult times.  
> Please stay safe and take good care of your health !  
> Tons of hugs and kisses !


	2. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwoo tries to gather information on his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say but the story might feel a bit rushed, that's because this originally was a one shot so I wrote without paying much attention to the pacing, sorry about that !

Despite its annoying teacher the Potion lessons had always been among Inwoo’s favourite classes. He enjoyed the coldness of the Dungeon and the silence that reigned there most of the time, he also loved the challenge and the thoroughness that potions making required. It was an art few witches and wizards had been able to master through the centuries and Inwoo liked the pride of being one of them. Potion making was after all the greatest skill of his family. However today the Slytherin wasn’t as joyful as usual, for the first time in many years he wasn’t paying any attention to what his teacher was saying, he was only thinking about one thing: Yook Dongsik. 

— Are you alright ? quietly asked Yujin.

The wizard stopped biting his thumbnail and turned his head to throw an annoyed look at his classmate, she seemed genuinely worried. " _How disgusting_ " thought the Slytherin, he wasn’t some fragile little thing that needed to be taken care of.

— Yes. Why ?

The witch who was a bit taken aback by his cold attitude hesitantly explained herself.

— Well...You seem a little nervous this morning so I wondered if... she averted her gaze before answering. If you father had...Sent you a letter or something like that.

For a few seconds Inwoo’s face hardened. Who did she think she was to mention something like this ? His relationship between him and his patriarch was a sensitive topic that even his little brother didn’t dare to bring up. The Slytherin clenched his fists and looked away, Yujin noticing his sudden change of behavior immediately apologised profusely.

— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-...  
— It’s fine. he interrupted her dryly.

He stifled a sigh of annoyance before answering as softly as his anger allowed him:

  
— I understand, you were worried. It's normal between... _Friends_.

Although Inwoo didn’t felt any type of affection towards her, Yujin was without a doubt what he still considered as "a long time friend". Their parents belonged to the same circle of wizards from a “good family” (another term for Pure Blood Wizards) and who all were former Slytherins (which was the new politically correct term for “former Death Eaters”) so they had known each other since they were twelve. As a result Yujin knew a lot about Inwoo and his family, a little too much even for the latter's taste. But despite this the first son of the So family had never done anything to kick her out of his life. Because even if he didn’t felt anything particular for her, she probably was among the very few people he didn't hate. Perhaps that also was the reason why Inwoo agreed to partially reveal to her why he couldn't concentrate.

\- You don't have to worry, everything is fine at home. he said quickly, closing his potion textbook a little more abruptly than he had planned. But something has been on my mind since yesterday.

He directed once again his gaze on Dongsik without paying attention to Yujin's curious look but the Hufflepuff immediately turned away to avoid meeting his eyes. “ _This little-..._ ” cursed the Slytherin in his head. “ _How dares he ignore me like this !_ ” Yujin who had not missed the silent exchange knitted her brows, had something happened between those two that she wasn’t aware of ? That would have been surprising, she always was Inwoo. Before she could ask, the latter turned his attention back to her.

— I lost something that belongs to me.

This was about half the truth, but the Slytherin wasn’t new to lying and he didn’t felt any remorse about it. Additionally, he couldn’t tell Yujin the truth, that was too risky. The truth about how he had discovered this item and how he had come to lost it. 

— Was it something important ?  
— Very.

The item that had been lost was his very own secret diary, the one in which were written all his secrets; his childhood with his mother, the unfair punishments of his father, all the bad tricks he had played on his little brother, his hatred for muggles and mudbloods, alongside the notes on his secret training during which he practiced forbidden spells and potions recipes. This diary was his secret garden but also its greatest weakness, which is why he was so nervous about its disappearance and even more about the person who had managed to put his hands on it. “ _Yook Dongsik…_ ” he didn’t know anything about this guy and had not been aware of his existence until they had bumped into each other in hallway. The Hufflepuff had dropped Inwoo’s diary out of his pocket but had retrieved it and run away before the Slytherin had got the opportunity to ask him anything about it. Since then Dongsik had seemed to be avoiding him at all cost as if he was afraid of him or as if he hated him. If he had managed to enter the secret room he had placed his diary in, it also was totally possible that he had managed to open the diary itself despite the powerful spell he had cast on it. If that was the case Inwoo was in great trouble since he was sure Dongsik didn’t appreciate him the slightest. “ _If I want to be able to pressure him to keep his mouth shut I need to know more about him and his weaknesses…"_

— What do you know about Yook Dongsik ? he asked.  
— Yook Dongsik ? repeated Yujin, a little bit surprised. Well... He is an average student, there is nothing special about him except maybe...Those around him ?  
— That is to say ?

Although she found his sudden interest for the Hufflepuff suspicious the witch didn’t ask him any further question and simply replied as best as she could.

— He is really discreet so not many people have noticed but he’s actually friends with some famous students such as Heo Taeksoo, the prefect of his house, Jang Chil Sung the one who comments our matches and Bokyung -...  
— The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team ? interrupted Inwoo.  
— Yes indeed. They are best friends.

“ _How did someone like him befriend people like them ?_ ” All those people Yujin had listed weren’t the kind of people a nobody like him could have easily approached. As a Prefect Taeksoo was used to other students trying to get close to him to take advantage of him and his position which had made him very wary of any new person he met. On the other hand, Bokyung, the most beloved Quidditch Player of the school was much friendlier, or at least in appearance. She was kind to everyone but the truth is that she always made sure to keep a wall between herself and the others. She also acted a bit distance towards Inwoo which made it difficult for him to guess what she really thought of him. Lastly, Chil Sung was probably the most difficult out of the three to approach considering his reputation. He was a delinquent, a rebel, a thug, who (according to the rumors) didn’t hesitate to use his wand against anyone who dared to bother him. Talking to him without pissing him off wasn’t easy and even Inwoo rarely tried his luck to this game. “ _To think Dongsik managed to earn their trust without anyone noticing him..._ ” For the Slytherin there wasn’t any doubt possible, Dongsik must have been a genius and a fine manipulator. He had perfectly understood which students were useful and which ones were useless in order to do whatever he wanted in Hogwarts without being bothered by anyone. “ _And now he has under his thumb three of the most influential students of our school…_ ” A prefect to bend the rules of the school at his will, a Quidditch player to extend his network, and a delinquant to get rid of anyone that would bother him. Inwoo grinned, he had not expected Dongsik to be this smart, he was intrigued.

  
— How high is he ranked among the students of his house ?  
— I don’t know but he is not in the top ten, otherwise I would have noticed.

The wizard looked at the Hufflepuff, pensively this time. There was no way Dongsik was just an average student. He suddenly thought about something; What if he was pretending to be average in order to avoid attracting attention ? As one of the best players of his team and one of the most popular students of Hogwarts Inwoo’s movements were limited, he couldn’t always do whatever he wanted because people would talk. But Dongsik… He could do and go wherever he wished, no one would care, no one would pay attention. He was free and invisible. “ _All while being powerful_ ”. Inwoo snickered, the more he learnt about the wizard with curly hair the more he liked him.

— He’s way more interesting than I thought.... he whispered before addressing Yujin again. Tell me, what else do you know about him ?

She thought about his question for a few seconds before exclaiming: 

— Ah ! Recently he had an accident…  
— An accident ?   
— Yeah he broke his wan-....  
— Who are you talking about ? suddenly asked Youngmin, laying over their shoulders to hear their conversation.

Inwoo rolled his eyes, what a terrible timing.

— I heard them mention Dongsik. commented Jihun while lazily slouching on his table.

Inwoo gazed in the direction of his brother who immediately straightened himself up.

— Who ?... Ah ! The guy over there ? asked Youngmin while pointing at the Hufflepuff with his finger. Why are you interested in him ? He’s a just _mudblood_. 

Inwoo furrowed his brows. Dongsik ? A mudblood ? This couldn’t be. Someone as interesting as Dongsik couldn’t have been a disgusting mudblood. Those people were nothing more than parasites for the Wizarding World. The Slytherin sincerely hoped Youngmin was wrong and as if the sky had heard his prayer a tiny voice suddenly contradicted the previous statement.

— He isn’t. 

All the heads turned in the direction of the person who had just spoken and were surprised to discover Mijoo, a Ravenclaw. But most importantly Jihun’s favorite victim. As soon as he recognized her the latter smiled.

— What did you say Mijoo ? he asked.

Jihun was very well aware of how afraid she was of him and his boyfriend so seeing her try to speak back amused him quite a lot. Without looking at him and while still trembling she repeated.

— I-I said, he is not a.. she paused for a few seconds before spitting the next word with a broken voice. A _mudblood_.

Youngmin and Jihun shared a look before bursting in laughter, as quietly as possible in order to not attract their teacher’s attention), while Yujin sighed at their childish behavior. Inwoo who was already used to his brother shenanigans ignored them and focused on what the witch had just said. “ _He isn’t a mudblood_ ”

— His parents are like yours, they are muggles. What else do you want me to call him ?  
— A “muggle born wizard”. dryly replied Yujin. We aren’t in the 80s Youngmin, you can’t call people like that anymore.

“ _A pity_ ” thought Inwoo, there wasn't many more appropriate words to designate people like them apart maybe “insects”. 

— What, you’re going to report me or something ?

Yujin looked at him with a serious expression.

— Don’t tempt me. she said.  
— Oooh I’m terrified ! he replied with his eternal provocative smile.  
— Both of you, that’s enough ! said Jihun. You’re going to attract mister Kong over here !  
— I’m pretty sure he has other things to worry about. noted his boyfriend while pointing at him. 

The Slytherin was right, their teacher was too busy yelling at the Hufflepuffs to notice anything that was happening on their side of the class. Inwoo turned his attention back to Dongsik, the wizard looked totally defeated. “ _He must have failed at making the potion._ ” This bothered Inwoo who had got great hopes for Dongsik. “ _Well maybe potion making is his weakness ?_ ” For Inwoo no one, except himself could be good at every subject. So it was pretty normal if they were a few subjects he didn’t master. Moreover if his theory about him pretending to be an average student was true then maybe Dongsik was simply relaxing because he didn’t care about potion making. The Slytherin nodded in satisfaction, both of his theories made sense. He tapped with his fingers the top of his textbook. He was really curious about Dongsik, what was his story ? In what kind of family had he grown up ? What kind of wizard was he ? The best way to know a fellow wizard was to learn about his upbringing and his blood. He turned in Mijoo’s direction

— If he’s not a muggle born wizard...Then what is he ?

The Ravenclaw witch looked away, apparently determined to keep her secret and Youngmin observed him with a confused expression.

— Why do you want to know-...  
— He was adopted. interrupted Shin Seok Hyun, another Ravenclaw and also a close friend of Mijoo. 

The latter looked at him with furious eyes and Inwoo wondered if she was acquaintanced in anyway to Dongsik considering how annoyingly sensitive she had been acting for the past minutes. 

— So what if he was adopted ? asked Jihun. 

His brother rolled his eyes, why did Jihun always have to be so slow on the uptake ? Wasn’t the answer to his question obvious ?

— If he was adopted it’s impossible to guess if his real parents were muggles or wizards. explained Yujin.  
— Or both. completed Youngmin. I bet he’s a mixed blood, there are many of those nowadays.

“ _Mixed blood…_ ” repeated Inwoo, not as good as pure blood but already much better than if he had been a muggle born wizard. Dongsik’s blood was stained by his muggle parent’s but at least he wasn’t a mudblood or a squib. The thought relieved the Slytherin, he wouldn’t have beared to know his diary was in the wrong hands and it also gave him hope concerning Dongsik’s abilities. “ _I wonder if there are many great wizards that were mixed blood ?_ ” After the fall of lord Voldemort his foes had stated he was a mixed blood but Inwoo didn’t believe a word of it, his father had always told him it was nothing more than muggle lovers propaganda. Pure blood witches and wizards were naturally stronger than blood mixed ones, so lord Voldemort would have never been able to accomplish that much with a bit of muggle blood running down in his veins. That Inwoo was sure of it.

— What happened to his real parents then ? suddenly asked Jihun.

Yujin sighed loudly and Youngmin snorted, for both of them his question was way out of line. However Inwoo whose curiosity for Dongsik had increased tenfold, disagreed with them. For him, that was a very interesting question.

— Why do you even want to know that ? Are you going to harass him with that ? Dongsik is not-...  
— Hey Mijoo ! called her out Youngmin, Be careful with your words or I swear you won’t be able to use that tongue of yours for a while.

Even if for the sake of keeping up appearances Inwoo pretended to be shocked by the warning of Youngmin he actually strongly agreed with his suggestion. Who did she think she was to get in his way ? What was her relationship with Dongsik for her to talk like this about him ? Every time she opened her mouth she made him hate her even more. “ _She is lucky we are in public._ ” he thought. “ _Those damn mudbloods are always in the way…_ ”

— Youngmin, what do you think you are doing ? called out Yujin.  
— She’s being disrespectful. I’m only reminding her of her place as a _mudblood_. he said while twirling his wand within his fingers. 

Mijoo, who for an unknown reason had suddenly become fearless, tried to argue back but was interrupted by her friend Seokhyun.

— His parents died in a fire when he was a child ! he blurted out.

He had done so in the hope of cutting their argument short but nothing had prepared him for the silence that followed his revelation. Inwoo froze for a few seconds before gazing in the direction of Dongsik while Yujin and Jihun shared a knowing look. The three of them seemed to be thinking about something serious only they knew about and it was obvious that they wouldn’t ask any further question on this topic. Seokhyun felt relieved, it didn’t seem like they would talk to him or Mijoo any longer. And for a few seconds he thought he wouldn’t get involved in their bickering anymore but his respite was short-lived. 

— How do you even know that ?

By his attitude and the look his boyfriend gave him Seokhyun guessed Youngmin was the only one in their little group who wasn’t aware of whatever was making them look so nervous. Which would mean he would do what he always did the best until he got the answer he wanted: Create trouble.

— He has burn scars all over his back and some on his shoulders too.

The Slytherin made a face.

— Yikes, I bet it looks quite ugly. But well then, I guess that settles it ! he exclaimed. His parents were muggles and not wizards.  
— Youngmin...called out his boyfriend between his teeth, but he ignored him and continued to talk.  
— Because if they had been able to use magic then they wouldn't roasted like chicken.

From the corner of his eye Seokhyun noticed that with his each one of the words Youngmin said, Inwoo’s grip tightened on the book he was holding. The Ravenclaw had never seen him like this and it was starting to scare him. Jihun who had also noticed his brother’s attitude pulled the sleeve of his boyfriend.

— H-hey babe, what are you saying ? Fires are dangerous even for witches and wizards.

Youngmin snorted and Inwoo dropped his book, he wasn’t looking at him but he was definitely listening. His jaw was clenched and he was slightly shaking. Next to him Yujin seemed completely panicked. She extended a hand towards her friend but stopped in her gesture mid-air, not too sure that it would help him at all, Inwoo hated to be taken care of. 

— Please don’t make me laugh ! Any good wizard would be able to extinch a fire, unless they are a squib or a mud-...  
— Shut your fucking mouth or I’ll do it myself. 

Inwoo’s threat resonated through the air like a whiplash. Jihun passed a hand on his face and Yujin’s eyes widened. She had never seen Inwoo as furious as he looked right now. He was white as a sheet and a vein on his temple was furiously pulsing. No matter how cold and dry he sometimes acted towards her Yujin had never been afraid of Inwoo, she considered him as a friend. But right now, he was scaring her so much that she didn’t even dare to step in.

— What ?  
— Youngmin, stop. Ignore him. said Jihun while pulling again on the sleeve of his boyfriend.  
— No, no, no ! This is interesting. he replied while pushing away the hand of his lover. It seems like Mister Perfect finally woke up. Are you finally going to fight me Inwoo ? I’d like to see you try.  
— Babe, no ! protested Jihun.

Youngmin shrugged.

— Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this bastard to finally accept to battle it out with me ? Do you think I don’t know what that guy did to you ? Why should I be the one to stop when he’s the one who started it ?

Jihun looked at Yujin in the hope that she would say something to stop them but she was still looking at Inwoo with round eyes. The latter, who looked more sinister with each second that passed, addressed Youngmin. 

— This is my last warning. he growled. Shut up or I’ll make you.

Youngmin smirked but before he could snap back a loud noise was heard on the other side of the class, starling their entire group. For a few seconds the Slytherins all forgot about their fight and turned in the direction of their teacher who had slammed his hands on Dongsik’s table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this chapter next week but since I really felt bad about being gone for so long I decided to post it now, I already have 4 chapters ready but I need to rewrite some parts so I might switch from "A new chapter every week" to "A new chapter every two weeks" we'll see !


	3. You're grateful ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk for the first time !  
> They both continue to overestimate each other in different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These days I've been watching " _The World Of The Married_ " would anyone be interested in a short story about Jaehyuk ? 

— Mister Yook ! Are you ignoring me ?! I’m talking to you as well !

Because of the sudden fright Dongsik bit his tongue by accident which almost brought tears to his eyes, Bokyung who thought he was starting to cry out of fear immediately put her hand on his arm to reassure him. 

— Professor I don’t think Dongsik was trying to disrespect you in any-...she started to say, but she was cut off by their teacher.  
— Miss Sim. he answered with an annoyed tone. I’m not talking to you, be _quiet_. he addressed Dongsik with a serious expression. Once again showing your nasty attitude by ignoring what your professor is saying ! This kind of behavior won’t be tolerated in my class anymore !

Dongsik felt terrible but at the same time he didn’t know what to say or do. It wasn’t that he had wanted to ignore his teacher on purpose but he got lost in his thoughts. As for the attitude his teacher was accusing him of it was simply his anxiety that made him hard for him to speak in public. Talking in front of two people who he wasn’t close with already felt like torture so talking in front of the entire class was simply impossible. He lowered his head and his teacher started yelling at him again. He was feeling so anxious that his head suddenly went blank. It was as if his brain had shut down, as if it was now refusing to process any further information. In his back his scars suddenly started to burn and he instinctively grabbed one of his shoulders. He was having a hard time breathing and he was starting to feel dizzy. " _I need to get out, I need to get out_ " He had the impression of suffocating. But all of this stopped when a voice resonated in the classroom like a shining thunder in a sky full of dark clouds. 

— Professor.

Dongsik’s heart missed a beat, he felt like his soul had abruptly entered his body again. Even if he didn’t need it he lifted his had to see who had spoken, he could have recognized this imperious voice among any other. “ _Is that ?_ ” All the students around him turned their heads to look at the impertinent who had dared to interrupt their teacher, who clenched his fists and took a deep breath in. 

— Yes... Mister Seo... said mister Kong with the calmest tone he could use at the moment.  
— Oh he’s definitely mad...whispered Taeksoo.

Inwoo may have been one of the few students Professor Kong seemed to appreciate not even him was safe from their teacher’s notorious fury. He was definitely taking a risk by speaking up now, and yet...he didn’t seem to care the slightest. Quite the contrary, he was looking at their teacher as if he was the one who should have been angered by the situation. He was brimming with hostility and Dongsik couldn’t figure out what had put him in this state. Until now he had never seen Inwoo angry, it was as if he was meeting a new person.

— The class should have ended ten minutes ago. noted Inwoo with a barely disguised contempt. We are late for dinner.

All the students gasped, interrupting Professor Kong was already an unforgivable act but to tell him he should hurry up and end his class ? This was the same as signing your own death warrant. Who would have thought Inwoo, the model student of their academy, could be capable of acting this way ? Definitely not Dongsik who was staring wide-eyed at the Slytherin. None of this made sense what could have possibly put Inwoo in such a bad mood for him to behave like this ? As tons of theories flooded in mind one of them attracted his attention? Perhaps this once again Youngmin’s fault ? The Hufflepuff looked at the Slytherin but was surprised to see that he seemed just as taken aback as him, although he clearly seemed to enjoy way more the scene than Dongsik who was worried about Inwoo getting punished for his insolence. However his boyfriend Jihun sitting right next to him didn’t seem as enthusiastic, him and Yu Jin were sharing worried glances which didn’t go unnoticed by the Hufflepuff. “ _What happened ?_ ” he wondered.

— Excuse me ?! yelled their teacher as a new wave of anger rushed through him.

In all the years they had been studying under his guidance none of the student had ever seen their teacher as enraged as he was now but what impressed them the most was their classmate attitude. He was staring at Professor Kong straight in the eye and with the a demeanor worthy of a king. There was not the slightest trace of fear on his face, only confidence and impatience. Youngmin let out a (really not discreet) admirative whistle and silently mouthed a “Wow” to his boyfriend who ignored him. 

— If we stay here any longer we won’t have time to eat. slowly explained Inwoo as if he was talking to someone very stupid. And I don’t think the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin would be very pleased to have some of their best Quidditch players participate to such an important match on an empty stomach.

Dongsik’s jaw dropped and he wasn’t the only one, everyone in the room was shocked. This wasn’t a simple remark, this was a threat. Inwoo had just threatened their teacher. Bokyung and Taeksoo looked at each other with wide eyes while on the other side of the classroom Youngmin started laughing while trying to hide himself being his textbook. Yu Jin tried to put her hand on Inwoo’s arm to tell him to stop but he glared at her with so much anger that she immediately withdrew. At one point, as if he had realized something, Youngmin stopped laughing and pulled the cape of his boyfriend who looked at him with an annoyed expression. Dongsik thought that they probably had a fight and was on the verge of looking away when Youngmin whispered something into Jihun’s ear. The latter immediately turned in the Hufflepuff’s direction and stared at him with a weird expression on his face. He then looked at his brother before shaking his head. Dongsik who didn’t understand anything nervously drove his nails against his palms, attracting the attention of those two was dangerous, he was afraid. But most importantly he had the impression that they were blaming him for Inwoo’s bad mood.The wizard with the curly hair swallowed with difficulty, he was feeling guilty. Maybe this was all his fault ? At the beginning of the class Inwoo hadn’t been to seem to be in such a terrible mood but as soon as their gazes had met things had went south. So maybe he was the cause of this entire mess ? Maybe he had done something to upset Inwoo ? “ _Should I try to apologize at the end of the class ?_ ” But before he could think about it any further Professor Kong cleared his throat, it seemed like he had come to a decision. Everyone in the classroom was holding their breath, what would their teacher decide ? Even if mister Kong was a bundle of nerves he wasn’t stupid enough to try going against the Headmasters of two different Houses, especially during the Quidditch season, but at the same time his anger issues often clouded his judgement. Therefore no one was able to tell what decision he would take, Dongsik hoped Inwoo wouldn’t get punished.

— Fine. he finally said without any enthusiasm. Class is... Dismissed. he narrowed his eyes. But mister Seo, we will certainly talk about this... _Incident_ next time.

All the students sighed in relief and started to pack their things. They couldn’t wait to leave the Potion Dungeon ! Mister Kang was probably one of the worst teachers they had, so every minute spent in his company always felt like a century spent in hell. Every wizard in the room was happy to finally be free but the happiest ones had to be the Hufflepuffs and Dongsik’s friends. They were all patting his head and comforting him with big smiles on their faces. They all knew how it must have been difficult for the timid and shy Dongsik to face a furious Professor Kong. But while they all offered reassuring words to him he only half listened, he couldn’t help but think about Inwoo. He looked at his seat and noticed it was empty. “ _Did he already leave ? But I wanted to talk to him..._ ”. He sighed. “ _Well I should have expected it._ ” Seeing how angry he was, the Slytherin had probably stormed out of the room as soon as the teacher had given them the authorisation to leave. 

— Are you ok ? asked Bokyung.  
— You seem a bit out of it… added Taeksoo.  
— Y-yeah don’t worry it’s fine… lied Dongsik. But…  
— You’re concerned about Inwoo. guessed the Prefect of his House.  
— How did you-...  
— Oh please it’s written all over your face ! laughed Bokyung.

Dongsik felt his cheek turn red.

— Hm...I see…   
— So ? What are you going to do ? asked the witch.  
— What do you mean ?  
— Aren’t you going to run after him ?  
— What ?! he shouted. W-why would I do that ?  
— Well to thank him for saving you from Professor Kong. replied Taeksoo as if he was stating the obvious.  
— I’m not sure he was really trying to help him thought, it looked more like he just wanted to leave the room as fast as possible.   
— Yeah like he was on the verge of exploding...Hm...Maybe he needed to take a sh-..  
— What ? No ! Taeksoo I wasn’t talking about that ! said Bokyung with a disgusted expression. 

Dongsik shook his head while smiling and started packing his things. 

— What are you doing ? asked Taeksoo. Let us take care of your bag, go and see him.  
— But you said it yourselves that he hadn’t done that to help me ?  
— Who cares about his reason, the result is the same. Just go and thank him ! The year is coming to an end and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know your name, how are you going to confess if he-...

Dongsik jumped on his friend and put his two hands on his mouth.

— Stop being so loud about that ! he whispered while looking around.

Bokyung tried not to laugh but failed.

— Ok but he’s right. Just go and thank Inwoo.  
— But what if he gets mad at me ?  
— Why would he get mad at you ?  
— He is in a bwad moof. tried to say Taeksoo in between Dongsik fingers.  
— Ask him first if he has a minute, he’s a nice guy I doubt he would ever snap at you. He’ll tell you if he doesn’t feel like talking.

Dongsik tried to protest but Bokyung gestured something to Taeksoo who freed himself from Dongsik and started to gently push him towards the door.

— Come on ! Go ! he said.  
— But-...  
— You can do it ! said Bokyung while giving him thumbs up.

At first Dongsik who felt embarrassed walked but as he approached the door he started wondering if maybe his friends weren’t right. If he wasn't going to talk with him now then when would he ever do it ? He finally had the chance to speak to his crush and he was trying to find himself excuses ? That was stupid ! He took a big inspiration and prepared himself to run after Inwoo. Right before leaving the classroom he quickly glanced at Youngmin who was getting scolded by Jihun. Since he was too far from the duo and he couldn’t hear what they were talking about so he decided to ignore them. Maybe he had mistaken things earlier in class, not many people knew his name so how could the most unfamous duo of the school could have known it ? Once he was in the hallway he looked both ways in search of Inwoo and managed to catch this profile right at the corner of the corridor. “ _I have to hurry before he reaches the stairs !_ ” The stairs of Hogwarts weren’t like any others, they moved on their own which meant that unless Dongsik knew to which floor Inwoo was heading he wouldn’t be able to get his stairs moving, and thus would take the risk of losing him. The Hufflepuff hesitated for a moment, should he really run after him ? Wouldn’t Inwoo think that was weird ? He thought about what Taeksoon and Bokyung had told him. It was his first chance and maybe last to finally talk to him…. He started running as fast as he could while hoping he didn’t look like too ridiculous (sport had never been his thing since his lungs had been damaged as a child because of a fire). Since Inwoo had disappeared from his field of vision he accelerated as much as his body allowed him but wasn’t quick enough to prevent Inwoo from getting on the stairs. “ _What should I do ?!_ ” The stairs hadn’t started moving yet. “ _Should I try calling his name ? But wouldn’t that embarrass him ?_ ” Dongsik bit his lower lips and slowed down his run. The stairs started moving, it was too late.

« _—_ _He’s a nice guy I doubt he would ever snap at you._ » 

" _He wouldn't... right ?_ " Dongsik hoped so, he took a deep breath in and shouted as loud as he could.

— Seo Inwoo ! 

All the students present in the hallway looked at him and Dongsik suddenly felt extremely stupid. He wanted to turn into a little dust and to fly away with the wind. What if Inwoo ignored him ? What if he didn’t accept to go down ? The Slytherin turned around with an irritated face but changed of expression when he recognized Dongsik. He seemed...Intrigued ? He said something to Yujin who tried to argue back then jumped off the stairs as if it was nothing. They hadn’t moved much but Dongsik was still impressed. Ignoring the whispers of the other students Inwoo walked up to him with his usual unreadable expression. 

— Yes, Yook Dongsik ?

The Hufflepuff stared at him for a few seconds, his mind completely blank. How was it even possible to be this good looking ? Inwoo observed him and his red face with a concerned expression. 

— Did you run a lot ?  
— Ah ? No ! Well...Uh ? Yes ? I guess ? blurted Dongsik in total panic.  
— You’re out of breath. Inwoo noted with something in his voice that almost sounded like concern, _almost_ because he also still sounded a bit angry. 

Dongsik wondered if his crush was getting annoyed again because he was making him lose his dinner time. The Hufflepuff decided to be a little bit more direct.

— I-I wanted to talk to you about-...

The Slytherin seemed to understand what he meant and interrupted him.

— Not here. Follow me.

He started to walk away but rapidly went back on his steps when he noticed Jihun and Youngmin (still arguing) coming in their direction. He grabbed Dongsik by the wrist and dragged him into one of the nearby classroom before abruptly closing the door. Dongsik who was too shocked to protest let himself be lead and only started to breath again when Inwoo finally let go of him. 

— Here , this is much better... he said while inspecting with his eyes the empty classroom.

The Hufflepuff failed to see why they needed to be alone to talk about what had happened earlier but he wouldn't have complained. Even if he was still as impressive as always Inwoo felt way less intimidating then when he was surrouned by his friends, the people Bokyung often jokely refered as his court. 

— What did you want to say ?

Dongsik instinctively touched his wrist, he felt like tickle in the place where the wizard had grabbed him, the other student lowered his gaze.

— Did I hurt your wrist ?

The Hufflepuff immediately hide his hands behind his back.

— Oh no ! It’s just an habit. 

That was a lie but it was out of question for Dongsik to tell Inwoo he was getting butterflies just because he had touched him. Thankfully for him, Inwoo seemed satisfied with his answer and didn't ask any further question. Instead he leaned his back on the teacher’s desk before gesturing his interlocutor to continue. The Hufflepuff swallowed with difficulty before speaking.

— I wanted to thank you for helping me with Professor Kong in the classroom earlier.

Inwoo seemed surprised by his explanation.

— Earlier ?

Dongsik became even more red. " _Oh no so I really imagined things ?_ "

— Aaah ! he exclaimed. It’s fine if you didn’t do it to help me ! he said while nervously waving his hands in front of him. I just feel grateful that’s it !

The Slytherin chuckled but somehow his laughter sounded fake.

— You’re grateful ? he repeated.  
— Yes..?

" _Does he think it's weird ?_ " Before he could ask Inwoo why he was so dumboufded the latter spoke again.

— But as you said yourself I didn't help your on purpose. It's just that we both happened to want to leave the classroom at the same time, there is nothing to be grateful for. 

" _Aaaaah...As expected of Seo Inwoo, he's extremly humble. He probably dislikes the idea of someone feeling like they owe them something._ "

— Does...Did my comment bother you ?   
— No, quite contrary, I like it. The world would be a much better place if more people knew when to be grateful. replied the other man with a thoughtful expression and Dongsik thought he sounded like a noble telling a peasant he was not offended by his clumsy words.

" _Oh my god he must think I'm an idiot._ "

— But there is something that bothers me...Are you like that with everyone ? Is this how you did it ?  
— How I did...What ?...

Inwoo grinned before giving him a knowing look.

— How you befriended everyone.  
  
Dongsik fronwed " _What is he trying to say ?_ " Inwoo seemed to find an answer in his silence and smiled before speaking again, with a much more serious expression this time.

— You shouldn't go around and tell everyone things like that. Flattery might work on most people but there will always be a litlle percentage of people who will easily see through it and might interpret it as you trying to kiss up to them, which is quite... _Unpleasing_. he added in a whisper; Only fools appreciate flattery.

Dongsik who had only half listened to what he had said interrumpted him.

— Ah ! But I'm not like that with everyone !  
— So you're only like this with me ? replied Inwoo with a mocking tone.  
— Yes ! immediatly answered the Hufflepuff.

His passionate reply seemed to take aback the Slytherin who stared at him with a confused expression. " _Why can't I think before I speak ?!_ " yelled Dongsik in his mind. " _I might as well just have told him I liked him !_ " he felt mortified, he was sure Inwoo now felt uncomfortable, he had to fix this !

— Hm..What I meant is that...Uh...I'm not the type of person who is grateful to anyone. 

" _Oh no now I sound like an ungrateful asshole !_ " thought the Hufflepuff but thankfully for him Inwoo interpreted his words totally differently, even better, he looked quite pleased by his answer.

— I'm guessing it's because you rarely ask others for help.  
— Ah ? Ah, yes yes. Of course.

This was a complete lie for which Dongsik should have felt bad but the smile that appeared on Inwoo's face and the nod of approval he gave him were enough to ease his conscience. 

— I thought you were acting this way because you didn't have much pride but it turns out that I was mistaken. You words were sincere and you convied them despite your huge pride. 

He added a few other things but Dongsik didn't listen to them he was too confused. " _Wait wait wait...Did he seriously thought all this time that I was pretending to be thankful ?_ " The Hufflepuff didn't know whether to feel offended or to cry. Was he really that bad at communicating or was Inwoo just very distrustful ? " _Probably a bit of both..._ " He didn't think the Slytherin was a bad person but he knew he was surrounded by people who weren't angels, it was only logical for him to be warry of others after having spent years along side Jihun and Youngmin.

— You can rest easy I was sincere ! You probably noticed but I'm a terrible liar.

Inwoo smiled again. Gosh how handsome he looked whenever he did that, Dongsik could have observed him all day.

— Yes, I'm sure you are.

For a brief moment the Hufflepuff had the impression that the other wizard was being sarcastic but it didn't last long, he didn't though Inwoo was blind or stupid enough to not notice how bad of a liar he was. " _I'm probably just imagining things again_ "

— So Dongsik if you truly are _that_ grateful... You wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me then ? asked the Slytherin with a silvery tone.

The Hufflepuff looked at him with a curious expression, wasn't their conversation over ? He had thanked him for saving him and Inwoo had accepted his thanks, what else could they talk about ? 

— Of course but...But I don't really understand what you could possibly want to know about me.  
— Let’s say I’m interested in you.

The Hufflepuff felt his heart burst in his chest. This had to be a dream right ? Yes wasn't he dreaming ? First Inwoo had saved him like a knight in shining armor against the evil Professor and now they were together in an empty classroom after he had told him he was interested by him ? This all started to sound a little bit too much like a fanfic on AO3 or Wattpad. He pinched his arm just to check and immediatly squealed because of the pain. Inwoo looked at him with curiosity and Dongsik coughed awkwardly.

— Hm.. I mean…Yeah...Sure. Ask your questions away !

The Slytherin nodded with a satisfied expression before talking again with a much more serious tone:

— Then how about you tell me first why you stole my diary ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you've been well since last week !  
> Thank you for once again giving a chance to my story, I hope you'll continue to enjoy it for a long time <3  
> I'm really really busy today so I don't have time to say much but starting from tonight I'll be on holidays (kinda) for a few weeks, meaning that I'll have more time to write ^-^/ Isn't that great ?  
> I really gotta go so that'll be all for today !  
> Thank you for your kind comments and see you next monday <3


	4. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the kdrama Extra-Curricular yesterday, it was nice although there were a lot of plot holes and the ending was a bit messy.  
> Did anyone else watch it ?

Dongsik looked at him with round eyes. “What ?” He instinctively touched the diary in one of his pockets attracting Inwoo’s gaze on it. Without asking his interlocutor the permission the other wizard pulled out his wand and ordered the item to return to him.

— Actio secret diary.

The red book flew from Dongsik’s pocket to Inwoo’s hand. The Slytherin inspected him delicately with a little smile on his face. Usually the Hufflepuff would have admired him but right now he was too panicked to even think about it. Of all the items he had discovered in the Come And Go Room he had to take Inwoo’s diary ?! No wonder he had glared at him like that in class ! He probably thought his classmate had stolen it on purpose and had read it in his back. “ _This is the worse scenario possible !_ ” Before Dongsik could explain anything to Inwoo the latter looked up at him while tightening his grip on his wand.

— Did you read it ?

His tone was calm and his expression nonchalant but there was something in the way he looked at Dongsik that made him feel like he was being threathened.

— N-no but Inwoo I-...  
— Are you sure ?  
— Of course ! immediately exclaimed the Hufflepuff. I didn’t even manage to open it ! Not that I wanted to-...Ok yeah I was kinda curious… 

Dongsik passed a hand in his hair with with an anxious expression while Inwoo pointed his wand at the diary.

— But Inwoo I really didn’t know it was yours, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-...

The Slytherin gestured him to be quiet while a light appeared at the tip of his wand, he touched his diary with it for a few seconds then nodded.

— It’s fine. he finally said.  
— What ?

Without looking at Dongsik the wizard put the diary back in his own bag.

— If you didn’t read it then it’s fine.  
— You believe me ?

Inwoo lifted his head and observed his interlocutor with a confused expression.

— You almost sound disappointed that I trusted you so easily...he muttered.  
— Hm ?  
— Why ? asked the Slytherin . Do you want me to be suspicious of you ?  
— No ! No ! panicked Dongsik.  
— Or maybe...he narrowed his eyes, You think that I'm not smart enough to be able to verify whether or not you opened it ?

The Hufflepuff crossed his arms to form an "x" with them .

— No ! No ! No ! It's not like that !

The dark haired man tilted his head.

— Sometimes I really can't read you… he whispered.  
— Inwoo ? Are you mad at me ? I swear I didn't take your diary with any ill intention, it just happened to attract my attention ! And I swear I didn't read it, please don't be mad. begged Dongsik.  
— I'm not mad.  
— Really ?

The Slytherin blankly gazed at the dusty candlestick hanging from the ceiling.

— Let’s say... Let's say that I was at first, but you have some special circumstances that make it hard for me to hate you. That and...

" _Special circumstances ?...Is it because we are in the same class ?"_ Before he could ask to Inwoo what he meant the latter lowered his head and stared at him straight in the eye.

 _—_ The fact that you didn’t read it. Things would definitively be much more different if I were to discover you tricked me.  
— But I didn't !  
— I know. he waved his wand. I verified. he snorted. Although your behaviour is almost starting to make me doubt my skills.

Dongsik was relieved to see Inwoo didn't seem too upset anymore, he put a hand on heart, it was beating loudly. Each second passed in Inwoo's company felt like going through a rollercoaster.

— I'm not as good as you in magic, you don't have to worry. I could only dream about reaching your level. said Dongsik and Inwoo slihtly smiled.  
— If you say so. he replied.  
— I'm being serious, I'm only good at making potions and taking care of magical creatures.  
— Potions ?

Inwoo seemed quite intrigued, Dongsik guessed that it probably was because his family was specialized in potion making and he also was very good at it.

— Ah yes...Professor Han said I was naturally gifted... he shyly explained.  
— That's another common point we have...noted the Slytherin.

" _Another common point ?..._ "   
  


— What do you mean by that ? 

For a brief moment a sad expression appeared on Inwoo’s face, as if he had been reminded of a painful memory. 

— It's not important... the Slytherin crossed his arms on his chest. We have more important things to talk abut since I have many other questions for you.

Dongsik was a bit disappointed but he didn’t insist, he could tell this wasn't a pleasant topic for Inwoo and he refused to be the person who forced other people to talk about something they didn't want to remember. It had happened to him many times in the past and he didn't want to inflict this terrible feeling on someone else.

— How did you find my diary ? In which part of the castle ? Did someone give it to you ?

The Hufflepuff shook his head no. " _Why would anyone give me something like that ?_ " he thought but he didn't voice his question for fear of looking dumb again. 

— I found it while exploring the Come and Go Room-...  
— You mean... The Room of Requirement ?   
— Ah...Yes. It’s just that the other name is... Easier to memorize. confessed the Hufflepuff with an awkward smile.

Inwoo looked at him as if he was trying to figure out whether he was joking or not but didn’t make any comment, instead he switched to the next question.

— How did you learn about the existence of this room ? It’s quite a well kept secret...

Dongsik made a face, this was a very risky question....For himself. He couldn’t tell him he had discovered its existence while following him around. Inwoo would have certainly mistaken him for a creep or a stalker, or maybe he actually was..? " _Oh god…_ " In any case, he had to find a good excuse... He decided to go for a white lie. 

— I saw someone penetrate it and since I’m a curious person I figured out how to enter it as well to see what was inside.

“ _It’s not really a lie if I omit one tiny little piece of information right ?”_ thought Dongsik. Inwoo frowned, visibly he had not expected someone else to be able to find the room.

— Who was that person ?  
— Oh I...I don’t remember, I only saw them once and it was in the middle of the night so...

“ _Ok this definitely was a lie. I’m sorry Inwoo._ ”

— You...You figured out the rules to summon the Room of Requirement just by watching someone do it once ? said the dark haired wizard.

Considering how weirdly Inwoo was looking at him Dongsik wondered if his question was a trap " _Summoning the Come and Go Room is super easy easy. I mean, even someone like me succeeded...So he's probably not being admirative right ?..._ " The Hufflepuff sighed, why was Inwoo so complicated to understand ? " _Let's just be honest, we'll see where it leads us_ "

— Well...Yes ?  
— That’s impressive. 

The words of Inwoo echoed through Dongsik’s mind. " _Impressive ?...Ah..._ " the fluffy haired wizard suddenly felt like crying. " _He must really think of me as an idiot to compliment me for something so easy..._ " This was the first time his crush complimented him but instead of feeling happy he felt completely defeated. " _Did he have to say it with so much sincerity ?! He almost sounded proud of me…_ "

— Thank you. half-hearthly replied the Hufflepuff.

Confused at the lack of enthusiasm of his interlocutor when he had just complimented him the Slytherin furrowed his brows. Dongsik who didn't want to linger on the topic any longer took the floor before his classmate could ask him what was wrong.

— Do you have any other question ?

His comment seemed to take Inwoo out of his train of thoughts.

— ...Yes. he finally said. Yes, I had other questions. he paused for a few seconds. Tell me, how did you manage to summon the exact same room as me ?

This time it was Dongsik's turn to be confused.

— I didn’t do anything special I just...he moved his hands awkwardly. Thought about reading a book.

Inwoo narrowed his eyes.

— That's impossible.I made sure no one with such a simple wish could penetrate this room.  
— No, I really didn't wish for anything else.

Why was Inwoo always so suspicious about what he told him ? Why couldn't he just trust him ? " _Is it because of Jihun and Youngmin ?_ "

— You're lying. coldly replied the Slytherin. To summon this specific version of the Room of Requierement you had to find a loophole in my summoning, _what was it ?_

Dongsik suddenly felt a bit uneasy, Inwoo’s voice didn’t sound as kind as before and he looked quite serious. What was so important about that place anyway ?

— I’m not lying, I just thought about reading and I imagined a room.  
— What room ? immediately asked the dark haired wizard.  
— Well a room from my memory, it was-...

Inwoo uncrossed his arms and approached him.

— Your memory ? You mean that you visited a library similar to this one ? he asked while leaning over him.  
— I-I guess ? replied Dongsik while taking a step back, he didn’t really like how pressing the other man was suddenly acting. I didn’t do it on purpose if that’s what you’re thinking, we probably just visited the same place once.  
— That’s impossible, that place…. started to say Inwoo but he didn’t finish his sentence and started instead to pace the floor nervously.  
— Is there a problem Inwoo ? asked the Hufflepuff who was feeling more and more uncomfrotable with each second that passed.

The Slytherin ignored him and continued to walk like a caged lion until he abruptly stopped to look at Dongsik with a weird expression.

— When ? he asked in whisper.  
— What ?  
— When was the last time you visited that place from your memory ?  
— Why are you asking-...

The Slytherin suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

— Dongsik, _just answer the question !_

The other wizard froze and suppressed a shiver. Inwoo was starting to scare him, he didn’t sound threatening but he sounded...Desperate, almost as if his life depended on the answer to the question. 

— I don’t know, I don’t remember ! he quickly replied while trying to get away but Inwoo tightened his grip.  
— Try thinking about it !  
— Inwoo stop ! You’re hurting me ! 

After hearing him shout the dark haired wizard immediately released him. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds during which Dongsik thought about leaving. He loved Inwoo but he didn’t like how he was currently behaving, it was as if he was facing an entire different person. Especially his eyes. They didn’t look as gentle as usual, they had some sort of light that made Inwoo look almost unstable. Dongsik rubbed one of his shoulders and averted his gaze, he didn’t really know what to say. 

— Is it the scars ? finally asked the Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Did you like the chapter ? There were a lot of dialogue compared to usual so I hope that it didn't bother you too much ;; The plot is slowing advancing but the next update will finally give you some important revelation so get ready huhuhu  
> I changed a few things before posting it to erase some of the clues I had left here and there because I don't want to make it too easy for you to figure out some of the mysteries hehe
> 
> Have a good day everyone <3 Stay safe and healthy !  
> See you next week :D
> 
> PS: Check out
> 
> [my pinned tweet](https://twitter.com/NoxDWN/status/1258911140991696899?s=19)
> 
> on Twitter (@NoxDWN) :>


	5. The scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay some stuffs happened this evening and I wasn't in the mood to work.

Dongsik looked at Inwoo with his eyes widened. This was his biggest secret, only a few people in Hogwarts knew about it, someone like Inwoo should have never heard about it. Who could have told him and why ? Were more people aware of his secret ? Were people talking about him _again_ ?

— How-...How do you know about that ? he asked with a shaking voice.  
— Seokhyun told me. replied Inwoo with a confused expression. Is that a problem ?

The Hufflepuff lowered his head and recoiled, he felt like his entire world was collapsing. Those scars and what they reminded him of….They were the only thing he didn’t want Inwoo to know. He didn’t want him to discover what his body looked like, he didn’t want him to see how ugly he truly was. " _It's over...Everything is over..._ "

— What’s wrong ? asked Inwoo who could tell there was something going on.  
— Just go. muttered the Hufflepuff without looking at him.

The dark haired wizard furrowed his brows.

— I’m not going anywhere before we get to the bottom of this.  
— Just go ! shouted Dongsik before pushing him. 

Inwoo stared at him in surprise, he didn't understand why Dongsik was reacting this way. It was frustrating, he felt like once again the truth was slipping away from his grip. But this time he wouldn't allow it. Dongsik represented his last hope, his last chance, he wouldn't let him escape when he was so close to his goal. 

— I won't leave, we haven't finished our conversation. he said with a severe tone.  
— Our conversation ?! exclaimed Dongsik.

From where he was standing Inwoo couldn't see the other man's expression but he could tell it was one of pain, his voice and the way he trembled betrayed his inner turmoil. Inwoo tilted his head while observing his interlocutor. Was it all an act or had he really upset him ?

— Why are you like this ? I just want to talk.  
— What do you want to talk about ? My scars ?!

The Hufflepuff grabbed his own shoulder with a shaking hand. This had become an habit, whenever he was feeling afraid or anxious his hand immediately went to his shoulders because his scars started hurting again. The doctor had told him it was purely psychological but the pain Dongsik felt too real.

— Does it hurt ? immediately asked the Slytherin while extending his hand towards the wizard, but the latter slapped it away.

— Don't touch me. he hissed.

Inwoo observed his hand for a moment in silence before looking again at the other man with a softer expression. He wasn't mad at Dongsik for his attitude because the more he interacted with him the more he recognized himself in him. During his adolescence Inwoo had been hurt a lot by other people so it wasn't too difficult for him to understand why Dongsik was reacting like this. He was afraid and hurt so being aggressive was a way of protecting himself. He was like a cornered animal, barking and biting anyone who tried to approach him.

— Fine I won't touch you. gently said Inwoo. But at least tell me if you're hurting, I could help you deal with the pai-...

— Don’t pretend to care when you are just like the others ! yelled the brown haired man as tears welled up in his eyes.

" _The others ?.._ " Inwoo felt an unpleasant feeling grow inside of him.

— What do you mean-..?  
— Do you also think I'm some sort of freak show ? Is this why you brought me here ? Because you wanted to see how ugly I looked ?  
— What ? No I-...

Without giving the other man the time to finish his sentence, the Hufflepuff took off his cape and unbuttoned his shirt. He then abruptly pulled it, almost tearing a piece of the clothe in the process, and displayed the scars on his shoulder. Inwoo stared at them in silence.  
The skin looked mangled and twisted, as if it had never be human skin in the first place. And even after all those years it still was a bright red, almost purple.  
It certainly mustn't have looked like any of the scars Inwoo had seen before, Dongsik was sure of it. The fire that had destroyed a part of him had been caused by a fire spell, a type of magic which was considered among the cruelest types to use against another human being. 

— I know you think I’m disgusting. he said before dropping his arm. Now if I have satisfied your morbid curiosity, I’m leaving.

With a heavy heart he put his cape back on. He didn’t even dare to look at Inwoo’s face as he was afraid of what expression he would have. People always reacted the same, they either looked at him with a revulsed expression or with pity, and he didn’t want to read either on Inwoo’s face. He only wanted to remember the kind smile he had given to him earlier. “ _How stupid I was…I can't believe I dared to think that I had a chance with someone like him, to think be was different than other people..._ ” Dongsik wiped away his tears and walked in the direction of the door but before he could reach it the Slytherin grabbed his arm. He forced him to turn around and looked at him straight in the eye.

— I don’t think you are disgusting.

Dongsik snorted and looked away. Some people were like that, they tried to convince him they didn’t think he looked horrible but he knew from experience they were lying just to give themselves a good conscience.

— I’m sure you don’t. he sarcastically replied.

Inwoo let go of his arm and delicately stroked his dammaged skin.

— This...I don't know who told you this lie but those scars are far from being repulsive.

Dongsik frowned and tried to push Inwoo away but the latter easily caught both of his arms.

— Let go !  
— Do you think I'm lying ?  
— Of course ! What kind of person would even call those disgusting marks attractive ?! 

Inwoo pulled him closer and intensively stared at him with a severe expression.

— Scars are not disgusting. 

The other man scoffed in disbelief.

— Have you seen my shoulders ? Should I show you my back as well ? he clenched his fists. Don't lie to-...  
— I'm not lying. he interrupted him. 

Dongsik opened his mouth but Inwoo didn't give any chance to reply.

— Scars are beautiful, they are the proof that you survived, that you changed, that _you are strong_. You shouldn't be ashamed of something so meaningful.  
— That's easy to say when you don't look like a monster ! argued back Dongsik while posturing to free himself.

Inwoo let go of his arms and stared at him in confusion.

— Why do you-...  
— Save your breath ! I don't want to hear any more of this ! I'm not a naive child you can convince that people will love if he learns to love himself first ! I know how I look like and how people view me. Convincing myself that half of my body isn't a monstrosity won't change shit !  
— Do you really believe all of this ? That you look like a monster ?

Dongsik observed Inwoo with his brows furrowed, how could he not understand ? Was he just pretending or was he truly such a nice person ? 

— Look at me again and tell me you don't think I look like one. said the Hufflepuff before pulling his shirt to show his scars. I dare you.

Inwoo stared at then then lifted his gazed to meet Dongsik's.

— You don't look like a monster, you look handsome. he said without any hesitation.

Dongsik blinked multiple times and swallowed with difficulty, he could tell Inwoo was sincere and it was completely taking him aback. No one, not even his adoptive parents, had ever looked at him without any disgust or pity. And it was the first time in his life tgat someone who had seen his scars had ever complimented his appearance. Dongsik wanted to rejoice but for him who had never known anything else than mockery and hatred concerning his appearance this all felt too good to be true. He bit his lips and nervously touched his shoulder.

— You don't believe me ? guessed the Slytherin. Maybe this will show my sincerity better.

Dongsik gave him a questioning look but the other wizard didn’t explain himself any further. Instead he also took off his cape then completely unbuttoned his shirt. 

— W-What are you doing ?!

But Inwoo ignored him and continued to undress himself before turning around to reveal to him his back.

— Look at me. he ordered.

As his curiosity took over his embarrassment Dongsik finally accepted to look at Inwoo’s back. The shock froze him on the spot. The Slytherin also was covered with scars but his were very different from the ones he had. Inwoo's looked like they had been inflicted by something like a whip. They were a multitude of white lines crossing and departing from each other all over his back with a few of them even reaching his neck.  
As if he had been hypnotized, the Hufflepuff slowly approached his hand and touched the scars. It was the first time he had ever met someone similar to him. The skin was swollen and the texture felt weird to the touch, it was different but not too far from how it felt to touch his own skin. 

— Do...he swallowed with difficulty. Do they hurt a lot ?  
— Sometimes...But yours probably hurt much more. Inwoo replied before turning around.

Dongsik immediately withdrew his hand and hid it behind his back. If his companion noticed his gesture he didn’t make any comment, instead he answered the question that had been on his mind since he had first seen the scars:

— My father. 

Dongsik looked at him in horror, how could a father hurt his own child like this ?

— No, you're mistaken my father isn't a bad person. I was a temperamental child so he did this to straighten me. he averted his gaze. He had to, this was the only way to make me stronger. he continued while staring into space. And I guess that in a way it worked.

The Hufflepuff clenched his fists. In what kind of family Inwoo had grown up ? Until now the Slytherin had always seemed so bright and nice but Dongsik suddenly felt like everything he had seen of him was a pure lie. Had he ever been really happy ? Wasn’t he lonely ? The brown haired wizard had so many questions but he didn’t know how to formulate them because he felt that no matter what he would say it would be inappropriate. His silence made Inwoo chuckle. 

— We truly are the same. he said. We don’t need pity or meaningless apologies...

Dongsik was interpelled by his comment.

— Is it because you think we are similar that you asked me all those questions ? Because you wanted to know if I also was... _A rebellious child_?

After hearing how much Inwoo was in denial concerning his situation Dongsik didn't dare to pronounce the word "abused", he was afraid the Slytherin wouldn't open himself to him anymore when all he wanted was to help him. Moreover he was afraid of losing the only person who didn't find him repulsive.

Inwoo shook his head no and Dongsik felt a weight leave his shoulders, it would have broke his heart to have to tell Inwoo that they weren't as similar as he thought. He had grew up in a happy family, even if he wanted to help his friend he would never be able to totally understand his pain.

— Then why ?

Inwoo didn't reply right away and instead started to dress himself. While he did so Dongsik stared one last time at the scars on his shoulders. Now that he was thinking about it they looked like the roots of a tree. Maybe Inwoo wasn't entirely wrong when he said that scars were pretty. Inwoo turned around and stared at him.

— I asked you all those questions because I think I know you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I hope your week went well !  
> I'm a bit frustrated with this chapter because I really wanted to do something good but I feel like I kinda failed by modifying a lot of elements to make it longer *sighs*  
> I'll be waiting for your opinion (and your theories if you have any) 
> 
> I'm going to sleep now because it's super late over here, good night !  
> See you next week !


	6. The lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwoo doesn't know what to think of Dongsik and what to tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for being so late but many things happened these past weeks and it was difficult for me to write.  
> The BLM movement, my college finals and my personal life,... There were a lot of things that made it difficult for me to enjoy any real freetime. So when I finally got time to myself I spent it chatting on Twitter and watching my favorite shows.  
> I apologise for not publishing this chapter sooner but I really needed a break. I'll soon start working with my father so I can't promise that I'll be able to resume my usual schedule of one chapter per week but I'll try my best.  
> Thank you for coming back❤

— You know me ? repeated Dongsik with a confused expression.

Despite all the questions he had been asked until now the Hufflepuff didn't seem to understand what Inwoo could have been implying which slightly disappointed the latter. Wasn't Dongsik supposed to be smarter than that ? How could he not have started to link the dots especially after putting his hands on something as important as the diary ? " _ Could he have forgotten about everything ? _ " This was a possibility, Inwoo himself had a hard time remembering those days, but there was something in Dongsik’s attitude that didn’t fit this theory. If he truly had forgotten about Inwoo then why had he tried to avoid him ? Why did he always look so uneasy when he was around him ? The Slytherin thought back at how the Hufflepuff had rubbed his wrist after he had touched it.

« _— Did I hurt your wrist ?_ _  
_ _— Oh no ! It’s just an habit._ »

Inwoo had a hard time believing it. “ _ Does he hate me ? _ ” Dongsik’s reaction when he had mentioned his scars pointed in that direction. But if he resented him that meant he remembered what had happened 14 years ago….“ _ So he is pretending not to know anything. _ ” Inwoo suddenly felt totally stupid, how could he not have thought about that ? When dealing with someone as cunning as himself this type of skill wasn't something he should have overlooked, after all wasn't it Dongsik's specialty ? Deceiving people.   
Yes, this must have been it. With his innocent face and his acting skills Dongsik must have had planned to make him believe he knew nothing about their past or even worse, that he wasn't the person he had been looking for for years. Was this why he had taken the diary ? Had he stolen it because he wanted to bury their past forever ? Inwoo felt a pain in his chest. For him who only lived to find the missing pieces of his memory and bring back the past this certainly felt like a betrayal.

— Inwoo ?.. 

The Slytherin clenched his fists and averted his gaze. Dongsik sounded and looked so clueless that he couldn't help but question his own reasoning. What if he was mistaken ? Maybe the way he viewed Dongsik was blinded by his feelings for that person he hoped he was. 

— Are you ok ?

Inwoo didn't reply right away as he was too busy thinking. Was Dongsik deceiving him or was he just puzzled by their conversation ? Did he resent him for what had happened or had he truly forgotten about everything ? Nothing in his behavior made sense.   
He avoided then approached him, he smiled then cried because of him. How could a person be so difficult to understand ? Maybe he should have tried to ask him directly but would have Dongsik told him the truth or would he have lied like he always seemed to do ?

— I don’t understand you. suddenly said the Hufflepuff. I don't understand what you want me to do, I would like to help but you need to tell me what’s wrong.   
— I don’t need help. said the Slytherin in a much colder tone than he had intended.

“ _ I never did. _ ” he continued in his mind.   
He wasn’t weak, he could defend and stand for himself. And in any case, shouldn’t he had been the one to ask that ? Dongsik was the one who needed help, not him. Inwoo lived in a proper family, had received a good education while Dongsik had grown up among muggles.

— Then...What do you want from me ?   
— The truth.   
— Do you still believe I’m trying to deceive you ? asked Dongsik with a confused face.

“ _ Here it is again… _ ” thought Inwoo. That damn innocent expression. Almost as if he truly wasn’t trying to manipulate him. Inwoo touched his diary through his pocket. He didn’t know what to think anymore. 

— I can never be too sure of anything. People lie, all the time and for different reasons.

He had experimented it first hand many times while growing up with his father and his little brother, they both lied so much. But thanks to them Inwoo had learnt to never fully give his trust to anyone, no matter how close they were with him. So even if he wanted to believe that Dongsik wasn’t trying to deceive him he couldn’t, he had way too many reasons to lie and only one to tell the truth.

— We’ve already revealed so much about ourselves to each other, what would be the point in lying now ?   
— That’s not true. replied Inwoo and Dongsik furrowed his brows. I’m the only one who risked something here, people already knew about your scars.

The Hufflepuff rubbed the back of his neck with a complicated expression.

— That’s-...    
— I’ve shown my hand, now is your time to reveal yours. Tell me about yourself. Your family, your childhood, your parents...Everything.

Inwoo wasn’t solely curious about what had happened to Dongsik after their separation, he also wanted to verify how much he knew about the events of that night. 

“ _If he tells me the truth that is…_ ” If Dongsik truly wanted to cut ties with him he would certainly tell him some cover story to explain his scars. The brown haired wizard observed Inwoo with an uneasy expression while nervously touching one of his shoulders. 

— You don't want to. guessed the Slytherin.

The other man lowered his head.

— I don’t like to talk about that. he admitted.   
— Me neither. 

Inwoo sat down on the teacher’s desk and stared at the chandelier hanging on the ceiling with a tired expression.

— I get angry whenever someone mention my past. he sighed as he thought back about Youngmin’s comments in class. But at the same time I can’t stop thinking about it… It’s like an obsession. he looked down at Dongsik. Isn't it the same for you ?

The Hufflepuff averted his gaze, this definitely meant yes. The Slytherin doubted his interlocutor’s inner turmoil would have been so easy to read on his face under normal circumstances but thankfully it wasn’t the case.   
Inwoo was on the right path now he only needed to push Dongsik a little bit more while he still was shaken up from their previous discussion about his scars. 

— You don’t need to be so wary of me, I’m not your enemy. On the contrary I’m trying to help you.   
— Why ? Why would you go so far for someone you’re not even close with ?

His question saddened Inwoo.

— Because I care about you.   
— Is it because you think you know me ?   
— Yes, from a long time ago.

Dongsik had a sad laugh.

— Too bad for you, I don’t remember us meeting before.   
— It’s fine, I’ll help you find me in your memories.   
— If only there were memories to begin with… muttered the Hufflepuff.

Inwoo slightly opened his mouth out of surprise. So in the end Dongsik truly did not remember anything ? 

— Did you...Forget everything ?   
— Don’t be upset, you’re not that special. I forgot people way more important than you in my life.

Dongsik’s reply was cold and cynical but Inwoo knew in reality he didn’t mean any harm. Just like how wounded wild animals always bite the hands of those who tried to help them, he was acting like this because he was in pain. He had to be patient with him, no matter how much it upset him.

— Who else did you forget about ?

Dongsik lowered his head but his gaze filled with sorrow didn’t escape Inwoo.

— My mother… he finally said.

“ _ How cruel… _ ” thought Inwoo. The memories of his happy years alongside Dongsik and his mother were the sole reason he had not lost his sanity in all those years so how had his former friend been able to survive on his own without them ? “ _ You must have been so lonely… _ ”

— It must have been hard, growing up without knowing who you are...   
— I do, partially….My adoptive parents told me her name and a bit about her but what’s the point when I can’t even remember her face ? he wiped away the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. Don’t you think that’s stupid ? he said with a sad smile.

Inwoo took a deep breath and looked away, seeing his companion cry made his heart ache and confused him.

— I’m not so sure, maybe something could happen and you could remember some things.... he looked at Dongsik. Would that scare you or would you like it to happen ? 

The other man looked at him with a baffled expression as if he had said something extremely stupid.

— Don’t you understand ? I have nothing ! he exclaimed. No memories ! No mother ! No friends or relative to help me remember the slightest thing !  _ Nothing _ ! I-... he grabbed his own shirt with a shaking hand and continued with a broken voice. I don’t have anything. Except those  _ disgusting _ scars and the pain…

Inwoo clenched his fists, he really hated to see Dongsik like this. He looked so weak, so broken. He approached him and delicately put a hand on his, the young man observed him with a surprised expression. 

— You won't ever suffer like this in the future again, I promise.

Although it sounded like he was only referring to the pain inflicted by the scars Inwoo was actually thinking about something else; The incident from 14 years ago during which they had been separated.   
Dongsik  slightly smiled and Inwoo felt the ice around his heart melt. There wasn't anything fake about this smile, just pure gratefulness. With time Inwoo had grown used to people looking at him this way but it didn't feel the same when it was Dongsik. He took off his hand and hide it behind his back. What were those tickles he felt in his hand ? 

— You...whispered the Hufflepuff. I already noticed it before but...he paused. You’re really a kind person. .

" _ Kind _ ?" repeated the Slytherin with surprise, he was far from being nice.

Inwoo thought about scolding Dongsik for granting him his trust so easily but quickly gave up this idea. In a way Dongsik wasn’t wrong,  _ he was kind _ but only because it was him.

— My sister works at St Mungo I think I could easily convince her to take care of you.

Considering how close he was with his sister "convince" actually meant "threaten" but Inwoo didn't want to bother Dongsik with those useless details.   
To his surprise the Hufflepuff backed away and rejected his proposal with a panicked expression.

— Ah no ! Don't worry, it's fine ! I complain a lot but it's nothing, you shouldn’t-...   
— Dongsik.   
— But-...   
— When you reject me like that it just feels like you hate me.   
— No ! No ! Of course not ! exclaimed the Hufflepuff. I lik-... he bit his lips. I mean...he sighed and passed a hand behind his head. I don’t want to be a burden to you or anything like that. Besides, I don’t have any way of paying you back.   
— You’ll never be a burden. To me, you’re really precious...

Dongsik’s eyes widened and Inwoo thought he somehow looked like a surprised cat.

— Is that so... he muttered while trying to avoid his gaze.

Inwoo smiled.

— Yes, moreover... I’m the one indebted to you.

This was something he had never forgotten about.

— What do you mean ? slowly asked the Hufflepuff.   
— I told you before didn’t I ? I think I know you.    
— So you aren't sure ?   
— I should be. But at the same time it just sounds too good to be true.

His reply puzzled Dongsik even more.

— Too good to be true ?

Inwoo ignored his question and walked away to sat down on a desk before gesturing to Dongsik to do the same. The other wizard approached him timidly and sat next to him.

— You see I’m a bit like you, I don’t have many memories from my childhood but not for the same reason. It’s not that I forgot about them it’s just that...There is some sort of lock on them. 

Until now Inwoo had never told anyone about this because of how vulnerable it made him feel but since it was Dongsik it didn’t bother him as much. His old friend wasn’t like other people he was his equal, he could show him sides of him no one knew about. 

— A lock ?

The Hufflepuff seemed intrigued which reassured Inwoo, he didn’t like to see him cry.

— A magical one.   
— But why would your parents do something like this ?

Inwoo’s face darkened.

— Because I was having a hard time controlling myself.

He lowered his head and stared at his hands. He had destroyed so many things with them and hurt so many people. He didn’t feel bad about the damages he had caused, they were rich and could afford to replace both furniture and staff but he felt ashamed for being unable to control himself.

— You remember when I told you that I was a temperamental child ?

Dongsik nodded him yes.

— It’s all because of my mind. Sometimes it feels like there is a raging storm inside of it, it’s chaos. I see and remember things that I shouldn’t, I hear voices and the pain is… he paused and closed his eyes.The pain is unbearable. 

To Inwoo’s surprise Dongsik put his hand on his like he had himself done earlier. He lifted his head to look at his companion but the later averted his gaze. Inwoo smiled again. 

— It doesn’t happen anymore thanks to the lock. he reassured him.   
— It’s a relief then. replied the other wizard with a sweet smile and once again Inwoo felt a warm wave spread through his chest.

The Slytherin bit his tongue to avoid answering something stupid before continuing. 

— But there are still some topics I can’t calmly talk about. Do you perhaps have...A similar problem ?

Dongsik  withdrew his hand, taking back with him the warm feeling on Inwoo’s hand and the gentle tickles he felt whenever they touched.

— Not entirely. Rather than feeling like my mind is on the verge of exploding it feels like I’m... Fading.

This time it was Inwoo’s turn to furrow his brow.

— Like you’re...Fading ?   
— Ah sorry ! I probably just sound weird !   
— Not at all, don’t worry. With me you can speak freely, didn’t I promise you that I would help ? 

Dongsik bit his lip before hesitantly continuing.

— I’ve never said this to anyone before, not even my parents or Bokyung but...There are days where I feel like I’m slowly disappearing. I have moments of absence and memory loss. It’s like there is… he grabbed his shoulder again. There is black hole inside my mind which keeps on trying to swallow me… I know it doesn’t make any sense but sometimes it feels so real that I can’t even fall asleep, I’m too afraid of disappearing…And then comes the pain from the scars…

This was problematic. Dongsik’s trauma was very different from his how could he bring back his memories without triggering anything dangerous ? Was it even possible ? 

— For a problem like this a healer from St Mungo won’t be enough… he said more to himself than to his interlocutor. Maybe I should call Hyeme…   
— Hyeme ?

” _ Ah that’s right, he grew up among muggles so he probably doesn’t know her _ ” thought the Slytherin.

— Youngmin’s mother. She’s the one treating me.   
— I thought she worked for the government...   
— No, you were right. She works for the government but no one is better than her when it comes to memory spells.

Dongsik suddenly seemed a bit down.

— I doubt she would be to do anything for me, I don’t have any memory...   
— Maybe that’s the problem. replied Inwoo. Hyeme once told me memories were what made us, without them you can’t feel like yourself. So maybe your brain hiding your memories from you is the reason why you feel like disappearing ?   
— If that’s the case then...I’m not sure I want to remember anything.   
— Don’t worry, things are different now. You’re not alone anymore, I’m here.

Inwoo wanted to add that he was back and that this time he wouldn’t leave but all he could was to stare at Dongsik and hope a part of him understood. As much as he hated it he had to take things slow or else he might mess up Dongsik’s mental health even more. 

— You’re really so kind… whispered the wizard. I really feel like I don’t deserve you.

His reply broke something in Inwoo’ chest which made him look away with a bitter expression.

— Don’t say things like that...   
— What do you mean by that ?

His question was followed by a long silence during which Inwoo longly hesitated. How much could he tell Dongsik without putting him in danger ? He had already made him cry once what if this time he provoked something worse ?

— Inwoo ?   
— It’s nothing important.   
— Then what did you mean by that ? What did you mean when you said that you knew me ?   
— Let’s not talk about this now.

His answer seemed to upset Dongsik who frowned.

— That’s unfair. he said. You keep pressuring me and asking me weird things but when I simply ask you to explain what’s on your mind you refuse to answer.

Inwoo sighed. “ _ When you say it like that I sound mean… _ ”

— We can talk about this later.   
— But what if I want to hear it now ?

The Slytherin observed his companion, his eyes were still red but his gaze wasn’t sad anymore it was determined.

— I never expected you to be so childish.

Dongsik made a face and Inwoo barely contained a smile.

— It’s just that I feel like I don’t know you as much as you know me. replied the Hufflepuff.   
— That’s not true.

Of course this was a lie but Inwoo couldn’t possibly tell him the truth without risking to reveal their past. 

— Maybe I should have read your diary.

Inwoo was delightfully surprised to discover that Dongsik was feeling good enough to tease him. 

— You wouldn’t have learnt much more than what people gossip about all day.

Another lie.

— Then why did you react like that when I took it ?   
— I just don’t like when people touch what belongs to me.

Dongsik remained silent for a moment and Inwoo thought he had finally admitted his defeat until the wizard with the fluffy hair spoke again.

— Then I refuse.

This time it was Inwoo's turn to be confused.

— What do you refuse ?   
— Your help.   
— Why would you-... started to say Inwoo but he was interrupted for the first time by Dongsik.— Because you won't tell me anything.

Inwoo sighed.

— Dongsik, be reasonable.   
— I am being reasonable ! Why should I entrust my mental health to someone who acts so suspiciously ?

This was something difficult to refute.

— I'm not trying to deceive you.   
— Then prove it.

The Slytherin thought about arguing back but Dongsik's gaze made him understood that it was pointless. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed but there was something about his eyes that gave him a heavy presence.

—  What do you want to know ?   
— What do you mean by "I know yo-...   
— Out of question.

Dongsik made a face.

— Then...Why are you so eager to help m-...   
— No.   
— What can I even ask ?! — Anything else.

Inwoo soon regretted his words as Dongsik harassed him with multiples questions he refused to answer to one after another. The Hufflepuff wanted to know the truth and Inwoo wanted to protect him from it. In the end they managed to reach an agreement with the following question.

— Why does Jihun hate you so much ?

Inwoo sighed, this wasn't a dangerous question since Dongsik never had had the opportunity of meeting Jihun when they were children but it still bothered the Slytherin. He would have preferred talking about anything else than his stupid brother sadly he had no other choice, if he kept on rejecting Dongsik's questions he would certainly get mad at him. 

— As you probably heard, me and Jihun are half brothers, my father married two times.The union between my mother and my father was strictly political, there weren’t any feelings involved between them so we didn’t live together. My father lived in London with Jihun and  _ that woman _ while me and my mother lived together on the countryside.

Where exactly ? Inwoo himself wouldn’t have been able to tell, he had tried to ask around him in the past but no one had been willing to talk. It was all because of his father, because he hated to be reminded of his dead wife. 

— At the time I wasn’t allowed to go outside so I never met with him. Apparently I had a fragile health just like my mother.   
— You must have been lonely….

Inwoo smiled slightly.

— Not really. I had a friend.   
— What is his name ?

The Slytherin hesitated again. Shouldn’t he stop there ? If he revealed too many things to Dongsik wouldn’t this trigger something in his memory ?

— Did you forget about it ?   
— No.

“ _ How could I... _ ”

— Then what ?    
— Taeyang. 

Inwoo observed Dongsik with worry but what he feared the most never happened, the other wizard didn’t seem affected the slightest by the sound of his real name, instead he smiled at Inwoo.

— Taeyang ? That’s a pretty name. It means “sun” in Korean right ?

Inwoo let out a little sigh of relief, maybe he had worried too much ? 

— Yes, it does.

This name fitted the wizard with the fully hair so much better than whatever his adoptive parents had picked. Dongsik sounded stupid, it wasn’t worthy of someone like Taeyang.

— Then he must be a warm person.

“You can’t imagine how right you are…” thought Inwoo with a smile. 

— How did you guys meet ?   
— He was the son of a domestic at my mother's manor.

The Slytherin should have stopped there but he could not resist the pleasure of finally being able to talk about Taeyang after all those years.

— We were the exact same age so it was easy for us to get along, he wasn't my brother but he definitely felt like one. We did everything together and I loved him a lot. he sighed. Alongside my mother he certainly was the person I cherished the most in the world.    
— Was ?...repeated Dongsik. Did you two have a fight ?

Inwoo’s smile disappeared.

— No. We rarely fought.

As he replied he felt a fresh swell of anger rose in him which he immediately tried to tamp down. He would certainly not get angry in front of Dongsik, he would not allow himself to lose control so easily again.

— Then...What happened ? innocently asked Dongsik.

The flames of the candles of the room flickered.

— What always happens when muggles discover the existence of wizards.

He knew he shouldn’t have said another word, that he should stopped there before making things worse. Talking about what had happened would only hurt Dongsik, he knew it well ! But the resentment and anger he had not been able to share with anyone in years was making him act recklessly.

— What do you mean ? 

There was a silence of a few seconds before the words escaped Inwoo's lips.

— They set our manor on fire while we were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it !  
> This one was quite difficult not to write but to re-write ! The first version was much shorter and written from Dongsik's POV but I wasn't satisfied with so I wrote it all over again from Inwoo's POV.. It might have been a mistake 💀 I'll let you judge ! I hope the next chapter will be easier to re-write so I can publish it soon... 😭


End file.
